


I Promise || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: I found a prompt that would fit Kakashi really well imo: „I‘m not going to leave you. You‘re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise“ maybe a scenario in which his gf is saying that to him with much fluff ☺️
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 63





	I Promise || Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: I found a prompt that would fit Kakashi really well imo: „I‘m not going to leave you. You‘re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise“ maybe a scenario in which his gf is saying that to him with much fluff ☺️

The Fourth Great Ninja War had messed with Kakashi more than he would let on. His girlfriend knew that better than anybody. The constant night terrors, the jumpiness, the amount of time he spent alone. He was pushing her away and she hadn’t blamed him. She would have done the same if the roles were reversed.

Finding Obito again had sparked a nerve, as it would with anyone in a similar situation. Walking through your apartment felt like walking on broken glass lately, you were afraid to spook him. You just wanted to help him. You couldn’t stand to see him in this state.

Kakashi sat on the couch, his Icha Icha book in his hand. He wasn’t reading it tho, he let it hang from his grip as he stared out the window, watching the people of the village walk by. You walked toward him, making sure to announce yourself. “Kashi?”

You hadn’t been there with him and you felt guilty for it. If you had been there maybe things would have been different. You had always been amazing at keeping him grounded. It was a feat he always thanked you for. He slowly looked up, not saying a word. The silence was deafening.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You sat next to him, facing toward him with your back to the opposite arm of the couch. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

He put his marker in his book and placed it on the arm of the couch. “It’s no big deal Y/n.” He tried to give you a reassuring look, but you saw right through the copycat ninja.

“It is a big deal Kakashi. You’ve only been home a couple of days, so if you’re not ready to talk about it yet that’s okay.” You placed a hand on his leg. “Take all the time you need.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk about it. I just still don’t know what to think about everything.” He looked at you with pleading eyes, the man just wanted to feel like everything would be okay.

You slid yourself over to him as you saw a tear leave his eyes. A trail that led to his mask becoming evident. You wiped away another tear with your thumb. “I’m right here Kakashi.” You wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to you. “It’s just the two of us, you don’t have to be afraid to let your emotions out.”

Kakashi took a deep breath. “Everyone leaves me Y/n. My father, Obito, Rin. Hell, I couldn’t even keep my team completely together.” He sighed heavily. “It’s only a matter of time before you come to that decision too.”

You knew it was the grief talking, but you couldn’t believe your ears. You grabbed his chin in your hand and forced him to look at you. “I’m not going to leave you Kakashi Hatake. Don’t you ever say that again.”

He said nothing again. He looked like he was afraid to even speak. “I should have gone with you guys. I should have been there. I’m sorry that I wasn’t.” Your eyes welled as you willed yourself to stay strong for him.

“That’s not your fault. You had the mission you were on. We were already gone when you got back.”

He tried to turn his head but you wouldn’t let him. “You’re never going to have to suffer something like that alone again. I promise.”

Kakashi gave you a weak smile. “You can’t promise that Y/n. Some things you just can’t plan for.”

“If it means that I never leave your side then that’s what’s going to happen.” You leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, finally letting go of him. “You’re my entire world Kakashi, I’ll never let anything happen to you. Until my last breath you will be safe.”

Kakashi’s smile grew some strength and he pushed his lips to yours. Admiration filled his kiss. “I don’t deserve someone like you. You’re too good for me. I promise that I’ll love you until the end of the world Y/n. Nothing will ever keep me from you. You’ll be my queen until the end of my time.”


End file.
